It's Everything to me
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Set during/after Rumours. Quinn observes Santana and Jacob's Soulmates conversation. Her attempts to comfort Brittany whom she is secretly in love with somehow end in her asking the girl out. This is their date. Quitt, Brittana mentions.


**Title: It's everything (To me)**

**Summary: Set during/after Rumours. Quinn observes Santana and Jacob's Soulmates conversation. Her attempts to comfort Brittany whom she is secretly in love with somehow end in her asking the girl out. This is their date.**

**Pairing(s): Quinn/Brittany (Quitt), Mentions Brittany/Santana, Hinted at Rachel/Finn. **

**A/N: I don't know if I wrote this very well because while I ship every ship within Faberrittana, I'm very much loyal to my OTP (I.e. Brittana). Having said that I don't think that I write the fic in a biased way. In fact it's pretty much totally Quitt and all the adorableness that goes with that ship so I hope you guys enjoy. Oh and yeah I totally went there with the Phoebe thing hehe. **

**A/N2: If you have any requests feel free to drop them in my ask box (or PM me…whatever the alternative is) though I must warn you I don't write ficlets. My oneshots are usually horrendously long. Like this one. But yeah…feel free to suggest and I'll try to get around to it :)**

**A/N2: Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My URL is the usual Tumblr thing then allons-y10dt **

**Spoilers: Just up to the end of season 2. **

Quinn was standing at her locker when she noticed Santana walking quickly down the hallway with Jacob Ben Israel hot on her heels holding his godforsaken microphone. Quinn assumed that he was trying to get some kind of information out of Santana so when the two stopped near a classroom door she curiously tuned into the conversation.

"My computer was stolen." Santana was saying, though to Quinn it was clear that she was lying "Look all I can say is that Dave and I are going strong and we're very excited about our…prom King and Queen campaign. Vote Santofsky."

Quinn scoffed and shook her head at that. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Santana wasn't into Dave. Quinn didn't know what their deal was but she was honestly curious as to why they were carrying on with the façade that they had feelings for each other when Santana's only emotional feelings were clearly for Brittany and Brittany only. Quinn noticed Santana looking at something over Jacob's shoulder and she turned to see what it was. She paused when she noticed that she wasn't alone in her eavesdropping as Brittany was standing at her own locker, watching the scene play out in front of her with a pained expression on her face.

"So you two are in love?" Jacob asked in his usual creepy voice, effectively drawing Quinn's attention back to his conversation with Santana "Soulmates so to speak?"

Quinn noticed Santana's gaze flick to Brittany and she held her breath in anticipation of the Latina's answer. A glance at Brittany informed her that her fellow blonde was doing exactly the same thing.

"Yeah." Santana finally answered, without moving her gaze away from Brittany. When she finally did glance at Jacob she was already half turning away from him "I'd say that was accurate." With a final glance at Brittany she walked into the classroom behind her.

Quinn felt an irrational anger towards the Latina flare in her gut when she turned to Brittany and noticed the unmistakably heartbroken expression on her face. She watched thoughtfully for a moment as Brittany turned back to her locker and placed something inside it. After a moment of hesitation she made her way over to the other blonde "Hey…Brittany?"

Brittany turned upon hearing her name and her eyes brightened slightly upon noticing Quinn standing there "Oh…Hi Quinn!" she closed her locker door and gave Quinn her full attention "What can I do for you?"

Quinn wasn't sure how to initiate the conversation so she went with being blunt "I saw what happened."

"Maybe you should report whatever you saw to the police." Brittany stated in a voice that informed Quinn that she wasn't at all joking "In the movies when people 'saw what happened' somebody usually tries to kill them. Like that movie with that old guy and the cheerlea…"

"I mean with Santana and Karofsky." Quinn cut Brittany off, aware that the blonde knew exactly what she was talking about but she was using obliviousness as a method of distraction "Soulmates?"

"Oh yeah." Brittany tried for a casual shrug, though her expression was anything but casual "It's gross, right?"

"It definitely is." Quinn offered Brittany a half smile "Are you okay Britt?"

"Me? I'm fine." Brittany answered with a shrug of her shoulders "Are you?"

Quinn was tempted to answer with the truth. To say that no, she wasn't okay. She wasn't okay by a longshot because the person she was dating was clearly in love with somebody else and the person she was sure she was actually in love with was also _in love with somebody else_.

"Sure…so do you know what Santana's deal with him is? It's obvious that she's not in love with him or whatever she's trying to say."

"Are you interrogating me?" Brittany glanced around to make sure there were still witnesses around "So you can stop Santana winning Prom Queen?"

Quinn winced at the innocently made accusation. She wouldn't lie…it certainly stung to hear Brittany insinuate that all she cared about was the race for Prom Queen but she was aware that she deserved it on a certain level. "No…Brittany, I was asking for you. I was asking because I'm worried about _you_."

"Why?" Brittany innocently tilted her head to the side in contemplation of the girl in front of her.

"Santana doesn't love Karofsky." Quinn repeated slowly "She can barely tolerate him and you know it."

"I can't say anything about Santana to you." Brittany stated unwaveringly "You're in the race for Prom Queen."

"Brittany, that's not what this is about." Quinn spoke in frustration "You really think I would interrogate you just so I could get some kind of information to hurt Santana with?"

"Well…yeah." Brittany answered honestly "You did tell coach about her summer surgery."

"It was a _boob_ job." Quinn corrected irritably, despite the regret she felt for actually giving the information up to the coach "Not summer surgery."

Brittany shrugged as if that point didn't matter much at all.

"Look Britt…" Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself "I just want to know if you're okay, okay? Listening to what Santana said couldn't have been easy for you."

Brittany bit her lip as she peered thoughtfully at Quinn "I don't know what you mean."

Quinn bit back the urge to groan in frustration. Trying to get information from Brittany at that moment felt like trying to draw blood from a rock "Brittany, this is _me_ you're talking to."

Brittany looked even more confused than before "What? Quinn, I know who I'm talking to. You're standing right in…Oh." Her expression finally cleared and Quinn started to think that Brittany was beginning to understand what she was trying to say. That is until the ditzy blonde spoke up again "You're not really Quinn, are you? You're a spirit trapped in Quinn's body and you need my help to move on to where you're supposed to be."

"What? No!" Quinn vehemently shook her head "Brittany, you've clearly been watching far too much 'Supernatural' for your own good. I'm just trying to tell you that you can talk to me."

"But I _am_ talking to you…Was I not allowed to before you told me I could?"

Quinn ground her teeth together and tried to resist the urge to punch the locker next to her in frustration. She loved the blonde to bits, most definitely more than she should love her but sometimes talking to Brittany felt like banging her head against a brick wall. Painful and frustrating.

"You love her but she just said that Karofsky is her soulmate so now I want you to tell me if you're okay. No wait…I know you're not okay."

"Um…Okay?" Brittany asked, slightly taken aback by the comment "I guess I'm not?"

Quinn released a sigh of relief upon final getting the answer, though she found herself unsure as to what to do with the information now that she had it "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm sure you can do a lot of things Quinn." Brittany frowned "You're good at cheerleading, you sing really well, you…"

"I mean is there anything you need me to do for _you_." Quinn interrupted "To make you feel better?"

"Um…I don't think so."

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Quinn asked before she could stop herself. She had no idea where the question had come from and as soon as it left her mouth she felt the urge to take it back. She wasn't gay. She was straight and she had Finn. She was going to _prom_ with _Finn_.

"Like…on a date?" Brittany frowned in confusion "You and me on a date? Together?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered casually even as she felt her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage "I mean, if you want to. I'll pay and everything."

"I've never been on a real date before…" Brittany mused quietly.

"Really?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the statement "Santana…?"

"We don't really do that." Brittany looked pained for a split second at the mention of Santana's name "She said it was too public."

"So do you want to?" Quinn asked nervously "Go on a date with me?"

"Okay." Brittany smiled warmly "I'll go on a date with you."

"Great." Quinn found herself beaming at the fact that her invitation had been accepted; though she tried to keep in mind that Brittany saying yes to her wasn't exactly unusual. It was a well-known fact that Brittany had made out with most of the guys at the school.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked curiously.

Quinn felt her grin slip away when she heard the question "Oh. Um…it's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 7pm."

"Really? I love surprises!"

Brittany was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement and Quinn gave herself a mental pat on the back for making the blonde feel better "Come on Britt, I'll walk you to class." Quinn offered up her arm to Brittany who took it without hesitation.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

Quinn was sitting in the library chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pencil as she tried as hard as she could to think of where to take Brittany on their 'date' when Kurt noticed her and strolled over to her table.

"Quinn." He greeted as he sat down opposite her "It's quite a surprise to see you here considering your on-going battle for Prom Queen and the problems with Finn."

"Huh?" Quinn jerked to attention, having failed to notice Kurt's presence at the table "Oh…Hey Kurt."

"Is something wrong Quinn?" Kurt asked rather bluntly "You seem to be off in your own little world today."

"I'm just thinking." Quinn answered briefly.

"About…?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment, wary of telling Kurt what was going considering that his stepbrother was her boyfriend "Promise you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Especially Finn."

Kurt lifted a hand to his head in salute "Scouts honour."

"I may have asked Brittany out on a date." Quinn admitted sceptically.

"WHAT?" Kurt exclaimed before slapping a hand over his own mouth to shut himself up. He stared at Quinn in almost comical shock for a moment before slowly lowering his hand "What I mean is…Okay. This is new information which I'll need a moment to process." There was a minute of silence during which Kurt seemed to process the information in his head "Okay, you were saying…?"

"I asked Brittany out and…" Quinn was interrupted by a small excited squeal from the boy sitting across from her "What?"

"Nothing." Kurt waved a hand in front of his face, trying to calm his excited emotions "Please continue."

"Anyway…I asked Brittany out and I realised I have no idea where to take her." Quinn answered worriedly "I remember her saying a couple of weeks ago that she wanted to see that new movie about the penguins so…"

"Oh no." Kurt held up a hand, effectively interrupting Quinn's statement "No, no. Don't take her to see a movie. Movies hinder any chance of social interaction plus the silence is generally awkward on a first date."

"Kurt, I've been friends with Brittany since we were six years old." Quinn protested "There is no awkwardness between us."

"And because you've been friends with her for so long you've probably been to see quite a few movies together, am I right?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer and instead continued thoughtfully "No. You don't want to make this seem like a typical get together between friends. You need to make this night memorable and to do that you need to be original."

"Original?" Quinn made a face at the statement. There wasn't much that Brittany hadn't taken the time to do so original was mostly out of the question "How?"

Kurt sighed and reached across the table to grasp Quinn's hand "Quinn, sweetie. If you need me to tell you where to take a girl on your first date you really aren't the person I thought you were." When he received only a sceptical look in response he continued with an exasperated roll of his eyes "Think about Brittany's personality, the kind of things she likes to do in her spare time, the things she _talks_ about doing…"

"Kurt, you're a genius!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly as she stood up from her seat.

"What?" Kurt looked utterly confused as the blonde moved forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek "But I didn't really say…" he trailed off as she let go of his hand and almost jogged out of the library "anything?" he shook his head as he watched the Library door swing closed behind Quinn "Girls…"

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

Quinn nervously ran her hands down her shirt to smooth out imaginary creases as she hovered outside of Brittany's front door. She had been standing there for about ten minutes already due to the fact that she had gotten there incredibly early. She checked her watch and deciding that being five minutes early didn't seem too eager she moved forward and hesitantly pressed her finger against the doorbell. She heard the quiet ding dong from inside of the house followed by the sound of footsteps approaching. She had just enough time to give herself a last minute once over before the door opened to reveal Brittany's mom standing there.

"Quinn!" Brittany's mom beamed at the young girl and instantly reached forward to hug her "It's so good to see you."

Quinn happily accepted the hug from the women who had once been like a second mother to her, at least until Quinn had distanced herself from her best friends "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Pierce."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Phoebe?" Mrs. Pierce pulled away from the embrace and quickly ushered Quinn into the house "Come on in Quinn. Brittany is getting ready but she'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled somewhat nervously as she closed the door behind them.

"It's been a long time." Phoebe observed thoughtfully as her gaze flicked towards the stairs "Since you've come over with Santana."

Quinn winced slightly at the sound of Santana's name. She did feel guilty about what she was doing with the girl Santana clearly loved but in the back of her mind she reasoned that since Brittany didn't return Quinn's feelings nothing would come of the night. The idea both comforted and pained her.

"I-I had some things going on at home."

"I know." Phoebe looked sympathetic and Quinn prayed that Brittany's mother wouldn't start to talk about exactly what she knew "Look, Quinn…"

Quinn knew what was coming and she was beyond relieved when Brittany bound down the stairs in her typically enthusiastic way.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany beamed when she came to a stop next to Quinn "You look hot."

Quinn blushed at the blunt compliment and pushed a strand of her free flowing hair behind her ear "Thanks Britt. You look great too." She eyed the taller blondes' skinny jeans and light shirt with a degree of concern but quickly shrugged the thought off when she recalled what she had in the back of her car "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Brittany nodded excitedly and slipped her arm through the one Quinn offered her.

"Be sure to have her home by 11pm Quinn." Mrs. Pierce stated strictly as the duo walked towards the door "No later than that."

"Of course." Quinn called over her shoulder as she stepped out of the house with Brittany at her side.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Brittany asked as Quinn walked her around to the passenger side of the car. She was slightly confused by the action until Quinn opened the car door for her and motioned for her to get in "Thank you." She flashed Quinn a warm smile before getting into the car.

"No problem." Quinn couldn't help but grin upon seeing Brittany's usual carefree smile back on her face. The other blonde had seemed so down lately that Quinn felt elated that she had managed to remedy the situation even if only momentarily. She closed Brittany's door before jogging around to get into the drivers' side.

"And in answer to your question…It's a surprise." Quinn smiled as she turned the key in the ignition while clipping her seatbelt into place with her free hand. She glanced to her right to see that Brittany had yet to put hers on "Put your seatbelt on Britt."

Brittany did as she was told but she still looked thoughtful "Can you give me a hint?"

Quinn waited until Brittany's seatbelt was firmly clipped into place before she pulled away from the curb "Well…" she pretended to think for a moment "No."

"Is it far away?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Do we need to fly there?"

Quinn paused upon hearing the question but quickly brushed it off as a Brittany-ism. "No."

"Take a boat?"

"No." Quinn chuckled and shook her head as she watched the road in front of her. She flicked her indicators on to take a right turn before elaborating "We're just driving there."

"Am I wearing the right kind of thing for wherever we're going?" Brittany asked, sounding rather concerned.

""Well, not really." Quinn admitted cautiously "But don't worry. I have that covered." She threw a quick, grateful glance towards the light blue hoodie in the back of her car.

"Okay." Brittany was clearly confused but she trustingly nodded anyway.

Quinn noticed that Brittany was trying to think of more ways to get her to confess to where they were going so she reached past the half Dutch girl to open the glove box and pull out a CD which she dropped into Brittany's lap in favour of moving her hand back to the wheel "I made you a CD." She frowned to herself when she realised how what she said might be taken. Making a CD sounded like making a mix tape for your girlfriend or something.

"I mean…for the drive. Not that you can't keep it. You can."

Brittany had already slid the CD into the cars CD player and soon enough the soft sound of 'Teenage dream' by Boyce Avenue was filtering through the car "I love this song!"

"I know." Quinn glanced at Brittany and offered her a warm smile before turning her attention back to the road in front of her.

"That was really sweet." Brittany beamed widely at the blonde sitting next to her "Thanks Q."

"It was nothing." Quinn shrugged as if she hadn't spent two hours of her night scouring her ITunes library for Brittany's favourite songs. She felt a smile tug at her lips when Brittany joined in with the song coming from the car's stereo system.

"_Let's just talk all through the night, there's no need to rush, we can dance until we die,_ _You and I will be young forever, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…"_

Quinn shook her head in amusement and joined in with Brittany's singing.

"…_the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back…"_

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"You brought me to an Ice rink?" Brittany was clearly stunned by the location of choice as she glanced around at the skating rink she found herself in.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and glanced around "Yeah. I mean I know it's kind of lame but I didn't want this to be boring for you and I know Breadstix would have been a simpler choice but…"

Brittany cut Quinn off with a finger to her lips.

Quinn glanced at Brittany to see her eyes were sparkling with something akin to happiness.

"I love it." Brittany beamed brightly before she began to pull Quinn towards the ice.

Quinn laughed at Brittany's typical enthusiasm and gently pulled her back "Wait a minute Britt; I have to pay for the rentals."

"Do you want me to…?"

"No." Quinn shook her head resolutely "I asked you on this date so I'm paying, okay?"

"I don't have any money anyway." Brittany shrugged sheepishly as they began to walk to where they would pay for their rental skates "I think Lord Tubbington is using it to buy cigarettes again."

"I'm sure he is." Quinn smiled at Brittany's typical response as she walked over to the counter and paid for their skates. She tucked her change into her jacket pocket before grabbing both pairs of skates and leading Brittany over to the chairs at the edge of the rink. They replaced their shoes with the skates in mutual silence although as she tied the laces Quinn couldn't help but wonder exactly how hygienic it was to be wearing them. When she looked up Brittany was waiting for her, practically buzzing with excitement. Quinn had suggested that Brittany put the blue hoodie on in case she caught a cold and she couldn't help but think that the other blonde looked utterly adorable with it on.

"Ready?" Brittany asked giddily.

"As I'll ever be." Quinn answered, slightly apprehensively as she stood up on shaky legs. She had only been ice-skating a couple of times but she had learnt from listening intently to Brittany talk that the other blonde loved it almost as much as dancing. Just last week the dancer had been complaining about the fact that she hadn't had much time to go ice skating over the past few months.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked intuitively when she noticed Quinn was slightly wary about moving onto the ice "Do you feel sick or something?"

"I'm fine Britt." Quinn offered Brittany what she hoped was a reassuring smile instead of a nervous grimace.

"Oh…okay!" Brittany grinned and slipped her hand into Quinn's to lead her onto the ice.

Quinn swallowed heavily as she began to skate slowly at Brittany's side, though she was pleasantly distracted by the sensation of Brittany's warm hand in her own. She silently thanked whatever higher deity there was that the ice rink was mostly empty so if she fell on her ass the only person who would see would be Brittany.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany asked as she swerved in front of Quinn and began to skate backwards instead of forwards so that she could look into Quinn's eyes "You seem quiet…And you're moving really slow."

"I'm just concentrating on skating." Quinn admitted with a sheepish smile "It takes me a while to get used to being on the ice. You can do a lap if you want to. I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Brittany tilted her head quizzically "I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'm sure." Quinn nodded and offered Brittany a fake smile "Go ahead…I'll be right here when you get back."

"Well, if you're sure…" Brittany didn't look too happy about leaving Quinn alone in the middle of the ice but the urge to just skate was getting harder to resist.

"I am." Quinn reassured the taller girl who although reluctant let go of Quinn's hand and skated away with a flourish.

"Fuck, get a hold of yourself Fabray." Quinn angrily muttered to herself when she almost fell down as soon as Brittany's hand left her own "Who takes somebody freaking ice skating when they can barely skate themselves anyway? God, I'm so _stupid."_

"I LOOOOOVE this song!" Brittany called out from the other side of the track, effectively capturing Quinn's attention. The shorter blonde turned just in time to see Brittany perform an intricate jump and spin off the ice. She was aware that Brittany could easily perform the move on dry land but the fact that they were on slippery ice caused her to panic and she instinctively moved forward towards the dancer. Unfortunately for Quinn, she lost her footing as she was moving forward and ended up tripping over her own feet. She tried to regain her footing but failed epically after half a second of flailing. The last thing she saw before her feet flew out from under her was Brittany making a perfect landing. She landed solidly on her rear end and cried out in pain.

"QUINN!" Brittany yelled out in alarm as she skated quickly towards the fallen girl.

Quinn whimpered slightly at the pain emanating from her ass and the backs of her thighs "I officially fail at life."

"Quinn?" Brittany skated up behind Quinn and hovered worriedly "Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Is anything broken? Should I call an ambulance?"

"I'm good Britt…Nothing broken except my ass and my ego." Quinn winced pitifully "Can you just…help me up, please?"

"Oh…yeah." Brittany grabbed Quinn's hands and tried to help her to her feet only for Quinn's feet to slip out from under her at the last second; effectively dragging them both back down. Quinn landed with a wince and Brittany landed mostly on top of her with a slight 'Oomph'. Quinn looked up only to find Brittany's face inches from her own and her breath caught in her throat as their eyes locked for what felt like minutes but could have only been two seconds maximum.

"Sorry." Brittany whispered breathily before she skilfully pushed herself off the ice and skated around to Quinn's other side.

Quinn sat on the ice for a moment, stunned by Brittany's previous closeness. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped when she felt arms hook under her own. She quickly realised that it was only Brittany however and she allowed herself to be smoothly pulled up from the ice.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, dropping her arms to loop them around Quinn's waist "What happened?"

"I'm fine." Quinn whispered, slightly breathless due to Brittany's once again close proximity "I just tripped over my feet."

"Oh?" Brittany looked slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm…" Quinn sheepishly bit her lip "I'm not very good at ice skating." She noticed that Brittany looked slightly confused by the explanation so she quickly elaborated "I know you haven't been ice skating for a while and I figured that you would prefer this to some kind of restaurant or whatever. I'm sorry…This isn't a very good first date is it?"

Brittany smiled warmly at Quinn's pout "Are you kidding? This is the best date ever!"

Quinn regarded the taller blonde in silence, unsure as to whether she was being sarcastic or not. It wasn't in Brittany's nature to be sarcastic so she assumed not "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Brittany purposefully pulled away from Quinn and took a step back "Do you want to know why?"

Quinn was slightly nervous at the prospect of being left to stand on her own two feet but she nodded anyway, rather intrigued by what Brittany had to say "Why?"

"Because the fact that you're not very good at skating…" Brittany slipped both of her hands into Quinn's, consciously entwining their fingers "Gives us an excuse to hold hands _and_ I get to teach you."

"Oh." Quinn grinned at the statement "That's good…?"

"Definitely good." Brittany responded before she began to move carefully backwards "I'd rather move slowly with you then zoom around like roadrunner."

"Thanks Britt." Quinn murmured gratefully as she tightened her grip on Brittany's hands and willingly followed her movements around the rink.

"And don't worry." Brittany whispered as she shifted behind Quinn "I won't let go."

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"Where are we going now?" Brittany asked, almost jumping up and down in her seat in excitement "And what's in the back of the car?"

Quinn risked a glance at the rosy cheeked blonde before turning back to the road "Are you cold?" she cranked the already turned on heater up a notch without waiting for a response.

"No." Brittany responded "Are you changing the subject?"

"It's a surprise." Quinn bit her lip to hold back a grin. Brittany was just too adorable when she was trying to get something she wanted "We're almost there. I promise."

"Almost where?"

"Nice try." Quinn shook her head in amusement and took a left turn.

"Well, will you tell me why you went into Starbucks?" Brittany pleaded, attempting her patented pout.

"No…It's a surprise." Quinn answered as she hesitated before taking a right turn "And don't try the pout. It won't work because I'm not looking at you…I have to concentrate on driving." Despite her statement she couldn't help but glance at the said pout out of the corner of her eye. It was like she was magnetically drawn to it or something.

Brittany sighed in defeat and busied herself looking out of the window at the houses they were passing. They were few and far between and most of the ones they _did_ pass seemed quite expensive.

Quinn glanced at the clock on the dashboard to see that it read 9:42pm meaning they had just enough time to relax for a while before they had to leave. By Quinn's estimations if they started the drive back to Brittany's house at 10:30pm they should get there by 10:50-ish.

"We're here." Quinn announced after a couple of minutes as she stopped the car.

Brittany glanced quickly around before turning to Quinn with a confused expression on her face "We're…where?"

"It's a surprise." Quinn winked before she got out of the car and jogged around to the passenger side. She opened Brittany's door for her and offered a hand to help her out of the car.

Brittany took the offered hand and got out of the car, beyond charmed by Quinn's endearingly chivalrous behaviour. She was slightly disappointed when the shorter blonde released her hand and walked around to retrieve something out of the back passenger seat but she quickly forgot about it when curiosity overwhelmed her "What are you doing?"

Quinn grabbed the cupholder off the backseats along with the blanket she had packed before leaving the house. She threw the blanket over the cups, effectively leaving her right hand empty and backed out of the car. She shut and locked the car doors before she turned to Brittany with a teasing smile and offered up her free hand "My lady?"

Brittany was tempted to ask where they were going but Quinn was being far too adorable to deny her anything so she merely returned the smile and slipped her hand into Quinn's "What's the blanket for?" she asked with a gentle nudge as they walked along side by side. She spotted gates up ahead and her forehead furrowed in thought. She honestly had no idea where they were.

"It's a…"

"Surprise?" Brittany guessed "I thought you would say that." She squinted at the gates they were approaching but saw nothing that gave any indication as to where they were. They walked for a couple of minutes in silence before they passed the gates and something occurred to Brittany "We're at a park?"

"Maybe." Quinn smiled as she tightened her grip on Brittany and led her slightly to the left of where they had been originally heading.

Brittany had no idea where she was being led but she trustingly followed anyway.

"We're here!" Quinn announced as she stopped right next to a large lake. There was a small island in the middle of the lake and to the left a natural waterfall was flowing. She glanced at Brittany hopefully "I figured that we could relax and watch the stars for a while until you have to go home. I kind of…" she shuffled her feet uncomfortably "I don't want to have to say goodnight too soon."

Brittany glanced at Quinn with shimmering eyes "It's beautiful."

They stared at each other intently for a moment before Quinn seemingly shook herself out of her daze "Oh…" much to Brittany's disappointment she pulled her hand away and lay the blanket on the dirt covered ground "Sit down."

Brittany obediently sat on the ground and Quinn joined her a moment later with two cups in her hand one of which she offered up to Brittany "This should warm you up."

Brittany took the cup and sipped cautiously at the cooling but still moderately warm drink "Starbucks classic hot chocolate…my favourite."

"I know." Quinn flashed Brittany a grin before shuffling slightly closer to her. She felt Brittany's arm wrap around her shoulder, drawing her in close and she hesitated for only a moment before laying her head on Brittany's shoulder with a content sigh.

"Thank you for…this." Brittany whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence "For taking me out…for taking my mind off things."

Quinn was aware of exactly what 'things' or rather _person_ Brittany was talking about and she felt a slight sting of hurt "You don't have to thank me Britt. It was my pleasure, believe me…you actually managed to get me to focus on something other than Finn and the race for prom queen."

"You're still going to prom with him then?" Brittany asked cautiously.

"I have to." Quinn swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat, refusing to ruin the night with sadness and tears "I know you don't understand it but I have to win Britt. I have to."

Brittany put her hot chocolate down and wrapped her other arm around Quinn's chest, effectively hugging her from the side "I understand you more than you think Q. I'm not as stupid as I sometimes act. I see things that most people don't look for."

Quinn almost laughed at the implication because…what could Brittany possibly know about her? That she was in love with her? That she feared losing Prom Queen would somehow mean she lost herself in the process by not doing what was expected of her? That while she was terrified at the prospect of losing Finn she was more unnerved by the certain fact that she was going to somehow lose Brittany too?

"He doesn't love me." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Brittany was silent for a moment but Quinn could practically _feel_ the frown on the other girls face. Finally Brittany spoke up, her voice soft yet firm at the same time "If you're right and he doesn't love you he's a bigger idiot than everyone says he is and he doesn't deserve you."

Quinn sighed at the rather ironic statement. The person she _wanted_ to be in love with her was saying that somebody _not_ being in love with her was idiotic yet…Brittany still didn't love her in the way she needed.

"Are you cold?" Quinn murmured as she felt Brittany shiver against her.

"I'm fine." Brittany whispered, her voice sounding thoughtful "Are you?"

Quinn shook her head honestly. The sensation of Brittany's arms around her left her anything but cold.

"Oh My God!" Brittany jolted in place and for a moment Quinn prepared herself for having to defend them against some kind of wild animal. That is until Brittany pointed up at the sky "Look Q, it's a shooting star!"

Quinn looked up at the sky and smiled softly. She didn't have the heart to tell the taller blonde that what she thought was a shooting star was actually a satellite.

"Did you make a wish?" Brittany asked when the shooting star had dissipated from their sight. She returned her arm back to it's previous resting place on Quinn's shoulder and dropped her head back into it's position against Quinn's.

"Yeah Britt…I definitely made a wish." Quinn whispered earnestly.

"Well you can't tell me or it won't come true." Brittany warned seriously.

Quinn smiled sadly. Even if she didn't tell Brittany what she wished for there was hardly a scrap of a chance that her wish would _ever_ come true.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"Thank you." Brittany smiled at Quinn as the shorter girl once again held the car door open for her. She took the hand offered to her and stepped out into the chilly street "Do you want your…" she moved to take Quinn's hoodie off but she was stopped by a hand upon her own.

"Keep it." Quinn smiled softly "I don't need it."

"I had fun tonight." Brittany offered Quinn a wide smile as they stopped halfway to her front door "Thank you."

Quinn shrugged and looked away bashfully, focusing on Brittany's house to their right "It was noth…" she trailed off when she felt a soft hand cupping her chin and a moment later her head was turned to Brittany.

"Stop saying that." Brittany whispered, almost sadly "You might think that something is nothing but it's actually everything. It means everything to me."

Quinn felt that godforsaken lump form in her throat again and she physically swallowed to get rid of it "It means everything to me too."

Brittany stared at Quinn in pensive silence for a moment before she began to lean forwards. Quinn had just enough time to register the action and lick her lips in anticipation before soft lips were sweetly kissing her own. She remained unresponsive for a moment before she allowed herself to reciprocate the gentle kiss, her hands dropping to grip Brittany's hips.

"What…What was that for?" she whispered when they pulled away from the short kiss.

"You took me out on a date." Brittany smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "And I wanted to kiss you so I did."

Quinn smiled bashfully and glanced up at the Pierce house "I guess you should go in then."

"Yeah." Brittany looked slightly disappointed "I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Definitely." Quinn nodded surely as she forced her hands to release Brittany's waist "Goodnight Brittany."

"Goodnight…Quinn." Brittany whispered, taking a small step back. Hesitant to leave they both stood completely still for a long moment until Quinn finally forced herself to turn and walk away. Halfway to her car she checked her watch before turning around to check Brittany's progress towards the house "Hey…Brittany?" she called out hesitantly. She waited until the blonde turned towards her with a hopeful expression on her face before jogging back the way she had come, deciding to let her emotions take over for a change. When she finally reached Brittany she didn't say anything to explain herself, she just cupped the blondes cheeks and kissed her passionately, allowing everything she felt to flow into the kiss. The reasoning behind the kiss was suddenly irrelevant as Brittany moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to pull her closer, deepening the caress. As Brittany's tongue made contact with her own, Quinn swore she saw stars behind her closed eyes and she whimpered as she pressed herself the tiniest bit closer to Brittany. When they pulled back they were both slightly breathless but Quinn smiled brightly as she explained "We had another two minutes." As if on cue the porch light was switched on, informing them that Brittany's Mom was aware of their presence outside.

"You should go inside." Quinn murmured as she slipped her left hand into Brittany's right while leaving the other resting on her cheek "Or you'll get into trouble."

"I don't care." Brittany murmured, her gaze flicking between Quinn's eyes and lips.

"Well, I do." Quinn leaned forward and gave Brittany another small kiss on the lips, quite frankly not giving a flying fuck if anyone saw them or not. The realisation that she really didn't care gave her a light feeling in her chest "Goodnight Britt."

"For real this time?" Brittany checked.

"For real." Quinn affirmed.

"You'll call me when you get back home? So I know that you're okay?"

"Of course."

"Okay." Brittany smiled and glanced around out of habit before leaning forward to place a sweet goodnight kiss on Quinn's lips "Goodnight Quinn." She backed away but didn't let Quinn's hand go until they were too far away to maintain the contact through outstretched arms. Quinn stood still and watched Brittany back up towards the house. When Brittany was forced to turn around to open the door Quinn felt a slight ache in her chest but the other girl quickly turned back around and blue eyes settled once again upon Quinn's own and the ache was dimmed. Brittany held up her hand in a small wave and Quinn automatically mimicked the action. She chuckled softly when the wave turned into a _call me _gesture and she nodded in response. Brittany walked into the house, closing the door behind her and Quinn stood perfectly still for a moment before rushing back to her car, the prospect of calling Brittany when she got home seemingly all that she could think about.

THE END.


End file.
